Lissandra/Background
Lore |gender = Female |race = Iceborn, formerly human |birthplace = Rakelstake, Freljord |residence = Frostguard Citadel, Freljord |occupation = Leader of the Frostguard Tribe |faction = Frostguard, falsely Avarosan |allies = Trundle |rivals = Brand, Anivia, Udyr |related=JOJ 102 - Turmoil in Freljord *JOJ 103 - Barbarian Conclave Arrives in Freljord *JOJ 104 - Alliance in Freljord *Journey Into the Freljord *Battle for Freljord * The Freljord }} magic twists the pure power of ice into something dark and terrible. With the force of her black ice, she does more than freeze – she impales and crushes those who oppose her. To the terrified denizens of the north, she is known only as "The Ice Witch". The truth is much more sinister: Lissandra is a corrupter of nature who plots to unleash an ice age on the world. Centuries ago, Lissandra betrayed her tribe to evil creatures, known as the Frozen Watchers, in return for power. That was the last day that warm blood ran through her veins. With her corrupted tribesmen and the strength of the Watchers, she swept across the land like a terrible blizzard. As her empire spread, the world grew colder and ice choked the land. When the Watchers were defeated by ancient heroes, Lissandra did not lose faith and swore to prepare the world for their return. Lissandra worked to purge all knowledge of the Watchers from the world. Using magic to take human form, she masqueraded as numerous seers and elders. Over the course of generations, she rewrote the stories of the Freljord, and so the history of its people changed. Today the fragmented retellings of the Watchers are seen as children's tales. But this deception wasn't enough – Lissandra also needed an army. She set her sights on the noble Frostguard tribe. Lissandra knew corrupting the Frostguard would take centuries, and so she launched her greatest deception. She murdered and stole the identity of the Frostguard leader. Then she slowly began to warp the tribe's proud traditions. When her human form grew old, she faked her own death and then murdered her successor to steal her identity. With each generation, the Frostguard grew more insular, cruel and twisted. Today, the world still sees them as a noble and peaceful tribe that guards against evil creatures like the Ice Witch. In truth, they now serve the witch and long for the glorious return of the Watchers. Lissandra knows that on that day nations will fall and the world will be reborn in ice. }} , they seek peaceful unification. The Winter's Claw, the most warlike and brutal of the tribes. Led by , they think peace is another word for weakness. Sejuani has sworn to purge this weakness. Through war, the Freljord will be purified. Far in the north, the peaceful Frostguard protect Freljord's ancient secrets - or so the world believes. In truth, the Frostguard protect me, Lissandra. While others bicker, we prepare. When the time is right, we will strike. They cannot withstand us, they are only human. And when the war is over, the world, our world, will be reborn - in ice."| }} }} }} }} Winning on the Howling Abyss ;Waiting for 30 seconds after winning in the Howling Abyss (with any champion): and , before magic shattered the broken peaks, before the desert swallowed Shurima, it was the time of The Three Sisters. We were so young back then; Avarosa, Serylda, and me, Lissandra. Back then the Frozen Watchers lived here. I do not know where they came from, but I know they were powerful. They gave us gifts, shared their magic, made us immortal. They named us, "Iceborn". In return, we gave them whatever they desired. This mighty fortress, a vast empire, our loyalty, these were a small price to pay. Avarosa did not see it that way. Like a spoiled child she cried out for freedom. She demanded choice. She sowed the seeds of rebellion and betrayal. This place is where it happened. On one side, the Frozen Watchers, on the other, Avarosa and her Iceborn horde. Many Iceborn died that day, but in the end, the Watchers fell. Avarosa drove them howling into the abyss. I never forgave her. . . I had my revenge — but that is another story."| }} Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * * * ;Taunting * ;Taunting * ;Taunting * ;Joke * * * ;Laugh * * * ;Upon using * * * ;Battle for Freljord event start * ;Winning the Battle for Freljord * Development Lissandra BladeQueen Concept.jpg|Blade Queen Lissandra concept (by Riot Artist Zeronis) Lissandra_Blade_Queen_concept_2.png|Blade Queen Lissandra model Lissandra, the Ice Witch, Revealed Posted by '''RiotWenceslaus' Lissandra, the Ice Witch, Revealed: is a flexible, mana-efficient mage with abilities that emphasize crowd control, kiting and mobility over raw damage. Abilities: * (Passive): After a brief cooldown, Lissandra's next ability costs no mana. Hitting an enemy with movement impairing abilities reduces Iceborn's cooldown. * : Lissandra throws a spear of ice that shatters on contact with the first enemy struck, dealing damage and slowing their movement speed for a short duration. Enemies behind the struck target also take damage. * : Lissandra freezes the area around her, dealing damage to nearby enemies and rooting them for a short duration. * : Lissandra casts a slow-moving, long-range ice claw in a line, dealing damage to all enemies in its path. Re-activating Glacial Path teleports Lissandra to the claw's current location. * (Ultimate): **On enemy cast: Lissandra freezes an enemy champion, damaging and stunning them briefly. Dark Ice emanates from the target, dealing damage and slowing nearby enemies. **On self-cast: Lissandra encases herself in ice, rooting herself in place briefly and becoming untargetable and invulnerable. Dark Ice emanates from Lissandra, dealing damage and slowing nearby enemies. Gameplay: Mid lane: Lissandra's mobility and crowd control skills make her an ideal choice for aggressive, roaming mid play. By shoving the lane with her AoE abilities, the Ice Witch can create the space she needs to make a move on top or bottom lane. The long range blink from Glacial Path lets her get the drop on enemies from unexpected angles by jumping terrain or by circumventing typical ward locations. Once the ambush has been sprung, Lissandra's potent combination of slows, roots and stuns allows her to stick to an opponent and close out the kill. Top lane: Lissandra's passive allows her to be much less dependent on blue buff compared to many of her AP counterparts, making her an excellent, self-sufficient choice for top lane. Despite her low base durability, the long range blink on Glacial Path helps Lissandra stay safe by pulling off daring escapes. If she's caught in a gank, Lissandra can freeze her would-be killers in place with Ring of Frost before disappearing over terrain with a well-placed Glacial Path. The area of effect damage on Ice Shard also allows Lissandra to guard turrets even when pressured, or press the lane in an attempt to lure enemy junglers into a counter-gank. When an opponent takes the bait, Lissandra can cast Frozen Tomb on herself, ensuring her own survival as she uses her other abilities to set up kills. Team fights: Lissandra isn't the type of mage who immediately blows up high-value targets, but instead has the potential to lay down impressive amounts of damage and crowd control on grouped up opponents. The AoE aspect to Ice Shard keeps enemies pinned down through repeated area damage and slow effects while she waits for the opportune moment to unleash her full combo. Once she sees an opening, Lissandra can use Glacial Path to close in and lock down a high-value target with Frozen Tomb. If the opposing team starts to focus her, Lissandra can instead use Frozen Tomb on herself, juking the initial burst before escaping with Ring of Frost. If you're looking for a mage who favors crowd control, mobility and kiting over raw burst damage, Lissandra is sure to make a welcome addition to your lineup. Lissandra Comic.jpg|Lissandra screenshots Patch history ** Cooldown reduced to 6/5.25/4.5/3.75/3 seconds from 6/5.5/5/4.5/4 seconds. * ** Ability Power ratio reducet to 0.40 from 0.60. * ** Slow increased to 30/45/75 % from 20/30/40 %. V4.7: * ** Target enemy movement is now immediately interrupted, including dashes and jumps. ** The cooldown now begins when the ability is successfully cast. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 14 from 10. V3.15: * ** Fixed a bug where the slow would sometimes not reapply properly. V3.8: * ** Cooldown reduced to 14/13/12/11/10 seconds from 18/16/14/12/10. ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 70. ** Fixed a bug where the root failed to apply if Lissandra died. * ** Cooldown now begins upon initial cast rather than upon reactivation or at the end of the missile. * ** Self-cast duration increased to 2.5 seconds from 1.5. ** Slow increased to 20/30/40% from 20/20/20%. ** Damage reduced to 150/250/350 from 150/300/450. V3.6: Added April 30th * (Passive) ** After a brief cooldown, Lissandra's next ability costs no mana. Hitting an enemy with movement impairing abilities reduces Iceborn's cooldown. * (Q) ** Lissandra throws a spear of ice that shatters on contact with the first enemy struck, dealing damage and slowing their movement speed for a short duration. Enemies behind the struck target also take damage. * (W) ** Lissandra freezes the area around her, dealing damage to nearby enemies and rooting them for a short duration. * (E) ** Lissandra casts a slow-moving, long-range ice claw in a line, dealing damage to all enemies in its path. Re-activating Glacial Path teleports Lissandra to the claw's current location. * ® ** On enemy cast: Lissandra freezes an enemy champion, damaging and stunning them briefly. Dark Ice emanates from the target, dealing damage and slowing nearby enemies. ** On self-cast: Lissandra encases herself in ice, rooting herself in place briefly and becoming untargetable and invulnerable. Dark Ice emanates from Lissandra, dealing damage and slowing nearby enemies. }} References cs:Lissandra/Příběh de:Lissandra/Background fr:Lissandra/Historique pl:Lissandra/historia Category:Champion backgrounds